Everything I Know
by Allanna Stone
Summary: This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.
1. Nightmares

**Everything I Know**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.**

"Daddy?"

Scott Summers rolled over in bed, wondering what was going on.

"What is it, sweetling?" he crooned, scooting over so that his four year old daughter, Piper "Bunny" Summers, could crawl into bed with him.

"I had a nightmare," whimpered the young girl, clutching her bunny plushie tightly to her chest as she struggled not to cry. Scott held his arms open and his little girl threw herself into them, tears leaking from her eyes as she sniffled her fears out.

"It was only a dream, Bunny," he murmured gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, please?" she asked him, terrified to go back into her room.

Scott smiled and tucked his small daughter in next to him.

"Good night, Bunny," he whispered to his sleeping daughter before rolling over and falling asleep himself.


	2. Homework

**Everything I Know**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.**

"Homework," grumbled Piper, throwing her backpack onto the kitchen table. "I _**HATE **_homework!"

The twelve year old mutant unloaded her backpack and spreaded out her textbooks, binders and notes onto the table before tackling her assignments.

She hit history out first, seeing as how it was her all time favorite subject. Next came English and science. Finally, piper began to work on math.

Within ten minutes, Piper was confused.

"_**RAWR!**_" she shouted, hurling her math textbook in a random direction before burying her face into her folded up arms.

"Piper, is there a reason why you beaned me upside the head with your math textbook?" Scott Summers asked his daughter sternly, entering the room with the textbook in hand.

Piper glared at her father. "I hate you."

"Why?" Scott blinked in shock.

"Because you always find the hardest math problems for us to do!" snarled Piper, throwing several wadded up pieces of wasted paper at her father and math teacher.

Years of training made Scott either duck or catch the flying paper basketballs that his daughter hurled at him. He sat down next to her and opened the book to the day's lesson.

"Piper Anna Summers, you don't throw textbooks at your father," he scolded her before pointing to the textbook. "Ratios are really simple. First you take three fourth and multiply it so that the bottom equals twelve. What three times three?"

"Nine," muttered Piper, scribbling down the answer. "Okay so for the next problem, I'll take one fourth and multiply it by four, getting four sixteenth. Right?"

"Right!" Scott ruffled his daughter's hair, planting a kiss onto her cheek.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" grumbled Piper, starting on the next problem.

"Great job, Piper," praised the math teacher, settling himself into his chair with a pile of tests to grade.


	3. Date

**Everything I Know**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.**

Seventeen year old Piper Summers giggled nervously as she smoothed her dark turquoise dress. She grabbed her purse before darting out into the living room.

"Piper, let me see," ordered Scoot. before sighed before spinning around to show off her date night dress. "Stunning," approved Scott before someone knocked at the door.

Piper opened the door and smiled as Aaron Creed, her boyfriend and date, kissed her on the cheek. She ushered him inside and grimaced when she saw her father was getting ready to give Aaron _the talk_.

"If anything happens to Piper, if you bring her back home with so much as a scratch, then you will have to answer to me," Scott threatened Aaron, who took it all in good stride. "Oh and Aaron? I do know how to hide a body."

"Good bye, Daddy," Piper interrupted her father, taking ahold of Aaron's arm and steering him out the door.


	4. Ballet

**Everything I Know**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.**

"Come on, Daddy! I'll never know if I like it if I don't try out!" whined seven year old Piper, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she pouted at her father, who was driving her home from dance class.

Scott Summers sighed heavily as he turned to face his young, stubborn daughter.

"Piper, please. I say no, and that's that."

"But why?" asked Piper again.

"Because you need to lay low. You've already brought on too much suspsion about the school."

It was true. When Piper was asked about where she lived, she had told everyone in the classroom that she lived at a "school for special people".

"I'm sorry but what else was I to do? You know how much I hate to lie!" pointed out Piper with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Scott sighed as he pulled into the school. It was true that Piper was an unusually honest child.

"Daddy, you know I'm going to try out anyways," chirped the little girl, hopping out of the car and skipping up to the mansion-like Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

Scott Summers shook his head at his young daughter.

There were times when he wished that she wasn't so into her dance lessons and recitals.


	5. Letters

**Everything I Know**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.**

Six year old Piper Summers rummaged around in her father's desk, looking for a glue stick for a school project.

"Where is it…" she muttered loudly under her breath as she slammed a drawer shut and began to ruffle through the pigeon holes.

Suddenly, she came across a small box with her name written on the top in scroll letters.

"Piper, what are you doing?" asked Scott, entering his office at that moment.

"Looking for a glue stick for my Greek Gods and Goddesses project for history," she answered. "But I found this instead." She held up the box for her father.

Scott smiled as he sat in his chair, patting the arm for Piper to sit. She perched herself on the arm and waited for her father to speak.

"Before your mother dies, she wrote letters to you." Scott took the box from Piper and opened it to show hundreds of hand written letters, all address to one Miss Piper Anne Summers.

"Mama wrote these?" Piper asked, taking a letter out to read.

Scott had to smile. Even though Piper was in the first grade, she read at an eighth grade level. She would often times make frequent trips to the library that was nestled on the fifth floor of Xavier's School for Gifted Students.

When Piper finished reading the letter, she wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and just stayed there.


	6. Tattoos

**Everything I Know**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMARY;**

**This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.**

"Daddy?"

Piper crept into her father's room, where he was reading a book.

"Yes, Bunny?" he asked her, using his daughter's nickname.

Piper took a deep breath.

"I got a tattoo."

"Permanent or temporary?" Scott asked, concern beginning to grow in his voice.

To answer his question, Piper turned her back to him and lifted up her shirt.

The tattoo was small, resting on her right hip. It was an elegant design that consisted of a fairsy sleeping on a rose. It colors were vibrant and the tattoo made Scott smile.

"Your mother's sketchbook?" he asked her softly.

Piper nodded. "I wanted to have something that reminds me of her, even though she's not here."

"Piper, if you get another tattoo, then you're grounded," Scott told his sixteen year old daughter firmly. "I'll let this one slide, but next time…"

Piper ran into her father's arms and hugged him, happy that he approved of her one tattoo.


	7. Snow

**Everything I Know**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMARY;**

**This is the story of Cyclops's daughter. A series of one shots.**

A three year old Piper toddled out of the backdoors of the mansion and sneezed before falling into her rear end. Her eyes filled with tears before she spied a few of the "big kids" having a snowball fight. She squealed loudly as her father scooped her up and held onto her hands as she toddled over to the "big kids".

"It's Bunny!" someone shouted before the game came to a halt as everyone greeted the cheerful little girl.

"Hello," she greeted them all before bending down to try to make a snowball.

"Like this, Bunny!" one of the older boys helped her to pack together a snowball before she got the hang of it.

"Attack Cyclops!" she suddenly shrieked before launching her snowball at her father, where it hit him in the face. He yelped at the sudden coldness before scrambling to hide from the sudden snowball fight that was aimed at him.

He suddenly roared as he picked up his daughter and dangled her upside down, to which he was pelted with snowballs before "dying".

"Save the princess! Save the princess!" chanted everyone as Piper wriggled free of her father's arms and ran towards the leader of the group, hugging his leg as she beamed up at him.


End file.
